Learn To Cry (Because I've Forgotten How)
by JoyoftheStorm
Summary: "It was Dark. It was Dismal. It was Wet. It was Cold. And that... was all I knew." Join Kai as he tries to find both what the Colors insist that are real and himself... How did this happen? Stay tuned to find out!


**Ello everyone! Hawk here with yet another Ninjago fic!**

 **I... have no idea where this came from... o.o Seriously, I woke up, and then I just had to _write_. So, umm, I guess we'll figure this one out together. ;)**

 **Enjoy, and I'll see you all at the end! :D**

 **Disclaimer: This is mine. All mine. *shoos Ninjago creators away* Sure, sure, the characters are all yours, BUT DA REST IS MINE.**

* * *

It was dark.

It was dismal.

It was wet.

It was cold.

And that's all I knew. All I knew as I watched the sun set, and the cold moon rise.

I never moved. What was the point? I didn't know.

So there I stayed.

I watched the dark, angry clouds forming, wiping out what could have been light. I watched as the rain fell - _drip, drip, drip-_ down around me. I knew I should move.

I didn't.

I felt the raindrops falling down upon my skin, but at the same time... I couldn't. I should probably be concerned, worried, _something._

I was numb.

I don't know how much time passed. The idea of something preposterous as _time_ never even really occurred to me.

I was blank. There was nothing of importance to me to give the needed color to my canvass.

Thunder rumbled and drew ever closer, and soon, I could see the powerful, blinding lightning reaching down to scour the ground and whatever else it could touch.

 _Lightning._ That was important. So I tightly held onto it before it could slip away with everything else.

Blue colored my blank canvass as I did so. The smell of oil, the strangest feeling of energy under my skin, the taste of laughter on my tongue even though I didn't know why I was laughing. There was no forthcoming name for this, and soon, these things faded too.

But... even though they faded... they _stayed._ The blue did not leap off my canvass, nor did any of the genuine _feeling_ of something other than utter apathy.

Content (was I content? What _was_ contentment, and how could I be so sure that I was feeling it?) with this, I continued to watch the sky weep, and rage, and wail with all of it's strength and fury.

The earth underneath me soon shook at the sheer force of the storm, yet still I never even twitched in attempt to move. After one especially bone-rattling tremor, something knocked loose on one of the high shelves in my mind that I could never reach.

Inky Black splattered across my still-mostly blank canvass, but I couldn't be happier with that fact. The smell of something sweet, the comforting feeling of strength that wrapped around me in a phantom feeling of protection, and the taste of dusty earth after a playful wrestle (How would I know that?) had no name either.

But that was okay. It, too, stayed with me.

I didn't jump when the lightning whited out the sky above me, and the instantaneous clap of roaring thunder deafened me. But... the white stayed printed onto my eyelids, dripping down onto my canvass. It was subtle in some places, and extremely noticeable in others.

That was fine.

More than fine, as with every drop it awakened a sense with it. The oddly familiar smell of metal, the somewhat terrifying - for reasons that escaped me - feeling that I could confide in anything and it would all be okay, the vauge taste of salty tears mixed with a more predominant taste of relief.

I could only wonder what that meant... and I wasn't too sure that I wanted to find out.

My canvas was looking much better, even if it only gave me more questions. Though... something was missing. A few somethings. I just... couldn't place it. It frustrated me, but I had a few colors now. I could be patient for the others.

Maybe.

Possibly.

I could see the darkness at the edge of my vision, slowly - like a predator that knew it's prey couldn't escape and was taking it's own sweet time on finishing said prey off - gaining ground.

Oh well. Sleep doesn't sound so bad right now, as I just now notice the exhaustion that weighed down my bones, my _soul._

It wouldn't hurt to just close my eyes for a second...

 _Right?_

Before I could give this possibly _very bad_ idea anymore thought, the darkness swept me under, taking the choice out of my hands.

The last thing that I remember, was an old man looking down at me with growing concern.

* * *

 **Did you all enjoy the first chapter? X3**

 **Hehe, I can't wait to see what all yours guesses about what's going on! ;D**

 **This will _probably_ be the lenght of each chapter, but the important ones might be longer. Idk. We'll have to wait and see.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know! :D**

 **~See you all next time,**

 **Hawkfeather**


End file.
